Piątkowy sleepover PL
by Jeanne8917
Summary: "Draco Malfoy nie był szczęśliwy. Wszystko, czego pragnął, to relaksujący wieczór." - Mężczyzna musi się zmierzyć z koszmarem każdego rodzica: randkującym dzieckiem. Tłumaczenie. Tekst mało ambitny, ale i tak go lubię.


**Tytuł:** **Friday Night Sleepover [ff net /s/11187491/1/Friday-Night-Sleepover]  
** **Autor:** rebelsaurus29  
 **Rating:** none  
 **Status:** one-shot  
 **Beta:** Patronuska!:)  
 **Rodzaj:** za autorem - rodzina/humor  
 **Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius + Draco/Hermiona  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Zgoda:** czekam  
 **Podsumowanie:** "Draco Malfoy nie był szczęśliwy. Wszystko, czego pragnął, to relaksujący wieczór." - Mężczyzna musi się zmierzyć z koszmarem każdego rodzica: randkującym dzieckiem.

 **Notka Tłumacza:** Brakuje mi tekstów o Albusie Severusie i Scorpiusie. Gorąco polecam Wam Ślizgońskie Zamiary - moim zdaniem najlepszy tekst o nich. A fanfiction, gdzie jest AlScorp i Dramione? Marzenie! Poniższy tekst nie jest najwyższych lotów - ale jest i tak fajny. Podoba mi się końcówka :) || szukam autora artu - help?

* * *

Draco Malfoy nie był zadowolony. Wszystko, czego pragnął, to relaksujący wieczór. Nie wieczór, podczas którego ogląda syna tulącego się do swojego chłopaka. W rzeczywistości nie chciał oglądać któregokolwiek ze swoich dzieci tulących się do ich partnerów do czasu, aż nie skończą czterdziestki. Niestety, właśnie patrzy, jak Scorpius i Albus przytuleni do siebie podjadają popcorn, oglądając film, na który Hermiona naciskała, gdy po raz pierwszy zamieszkali razem. Sprawdzając godzinę, Draco raz jeszcze skrzywił się i spiorunował wzrokiem chłopców.

— Kochanie, idziesz do łóżka?

Draco, odwracając tylko głowę, spojrzał na siedzącą obok niego, swoją od dwudziestu lat żonę.

— Poczekam, aż Albus pójdzie do domu.

Hermiona ze zdezorientowaniem wpatrywała się w męża, po czym powiedziała:

— Ale dziś jest piątek.

— No i? — odpowiedział rozdrażniony Draco.

— Al co piątek u nas nocuje — stwierdziła Hermiona.

— Już nie.

Scorpius i Al spojrzeli przez ramię z niezrozumieniem na Hermionę i Draco. Wstając z kanapy, Scorpius odwrócił się w stronę swoich rodziców.

— Tato, dlaczego Al nie może więcej u mnie nocować? Przecież od zawsze co piątek zostaje u nas na noc.

— Tak było wcześniej — odpowiedział Draco.

— Wcześniej? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem Scorpius.

Draco odpowiedział mu, wstając:

— Zanim zaczęliście się spotykać. To nie w porządku nocować u siebie wzajemnie, jeżeli jesteście parą.

Hermiona roześmiała się, słysząc swojego męża:

— Jesteś zabawny, Draco. Jak myślisz, co się stanie?

Mężczyzna odezwał się ze zirytowaniem:

— _Doskonale_ wiesz, co myślę, że będzie się działo.

— Albus nocuje, Draco — skomentowała zdecydowanie Hermiona.

Draco zaciskając szczęki, wziął głęboki oddech przez nos, po czym odpowiedział:

— Dobrze. Ale śpią w oddzielnych pokojach.

— Co?! — zaprotestował Scorpius.

— Chcesz, by nocował czy nie? — Draco był już zły. Scorpius spiorunował go wzrokiem, po czym odburknął:

— Tak.

— Więc będziecie spać w oddzielnych pokojach — powiedział mężczyzna do swojego syna, po czym spojrzał na drugiego chłopca. — Albus, pokaże ci, w którym będziesz pokoju.

— Tato — przerwał Scorpius z ledwie skrywanym zdenerwowaniem w głosie.

— Al wie, gdzie jest pokój gościnny. Nie musisz go tam zaprowadzić.

Albus delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Scorpiusa, widząc błysk furii w oczach swojego wujka.

— W porządku, Scorp. — Dając mu całusa w policzek, życzył dobrej nocy. Scorpius oddał gest i odpowiedział:

— 'branoc, Al. Odwracając się do swojej cioci, Albus przytulił ją:

— Dobranoc, ciociu.

— Śpij dobrze, kochanie — opowiedziała Hermiona, również go przytulając.

Chłopak skinął w kierunku swojego wujka, dając mu tym samym znać, że jest już gotowy. Albus wyszedł za Draco z pokoju i skierowali się w stronę schodów. Będąc na piętrze, szli wzdłuż korytarza, zatrzymując się dopiero przy pokoju w kolorze kremowym. Draco wchodząc do pokoju, odezwał się:

— Tutaj będziesz spał. — Mężczyzna wskazując łóżko, kontynuował. — Usiądź, Albusie. Draco wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i zaczął krążyć przed chłopakiem. — Lubię cię, Albus. Na prawdę cię lubię. Znam cię całe twoje życie. Patrzyłem, jak dorastasz. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że cię kocham. Ale teraz nie jestem wujkiem. Jestem panem Malfoyem, ojcem Scorpiusa.

Albus pytająco patrzył na mężczyznę po czym mu przytaknął:

— Okaaay. Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem, o co chodzi.

Draco, zatrzymując się przed chłopakiem, spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy:

— Mój syn jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Strasznie go kocham.

— Wiem. Ja też go kocham.

Draco przytaknął i kontynuował.

— Dobrze. Więc zrozumiesz, dlaczego tak mówię. Jeżeli w jakikolwiek sposób zranisz Scorpiusa, obiecuję, że się zemszczę. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że właściwie jesteśmy rodziną. On jest moim synem i zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu.. Nie łam jego serca. Rozumiesz?

Albus odpowiedział natychmiast, z lekkim strachem w oczach:

— Tak jest!

— Dobrze. Więc dobranoc, Al — powiedział Draco, poklepując swojego przybranego bratanka po ramieniu.

— Dobranoc, wuju.

Draco zamknął za sobą drzwi i po wyciągnięciu różdżki, rzucił na nie parę czarów. Idący korytarzem Scorpius zauważył ojca.

— Tato, co robisz? — zapytał. Draco dopiero odpowiedział, gdy ostatni raz machnął różdżką:

— Po prostu upewniam się, że obaj zostaniecie w swoich pokojach.

— Serio?! — wykrzyczał Scorpius.

— Serio, serio. — Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Dobrej nocy, Scorp.

Chłopak z westchnieniem odpowiedział ojcu ciche _dobranoc_ i skierował się do własnej sypialni. Draco gratulując sobie przebiegłości, w myślach poklepał się po plecach. Po wejściu do sypialni, zdjął swoją szatę i schował do szafy.

— Są już w łóżkach? — zapytała go Hermiona.

— Tak! — odpowiedział, odwrócony do niej plecami mąż. Po chwili skierował się w stronę łóżka i zapytał, widząc minę żony: — Co się tak uśmiechasz?

— Jak? — zapytała niewinnie, spoglądając na Draco, który kładł się właśnie pod kołdrę po swojej stronie łóżka. Odwracając się w jej kierunku, odpowiedział:

— No tak, jakbyś wiedziała coś, czego ja nie wiem.

— Zawsze tak wyglądam! — roześmiała się Hermiona. Przysuwając się do niej bliżej i obejmując ją, Draco sam zaśmiał się sarkastycznie:

— Ha, ha, ha. Powiedz mi.

— Zamknąłeś chłopców w oddzielnych pokojach, prawda? — zapytała.

— Prawda — odpowiedział całując ją w czubek nosa.

— I na pewno rzuciłeś jakiś czar na…

— Kilka czarów — poprawił ją w pół zdania Draco. Hermiona parsknęła i kontynuowała:

— Kilka czarów na drzwi, tak by nie mogli dostać się do pokoi, prawda?

— Prawda — odpowiedział Draco, dalej obsypując twarz Hermiony pocałunkami.

Ciesząc się uwagą męża, kobieta kontynuowała swoje rozważania.

— Och, nic. To po prostu takie słodkie, że myślisz, iż to powstrzyma ich od spotkania się.

Usta Draco kontynuowały swoją podróż wzdłuż karku kobiety, gdy zapytał:

— Co masz na myśli? — Hermiona próbowała ukryć śmiech i miała nadzieję, że nie było słychać go w jej głosie.

— Cóż… Po prostu Scorpius jest naszym synem. Synem Najmądrzejszej-Czarownicy-Naszych-Czasów i przebiegłego Ślizgona. A Albus? Albus jest trzecim pokoleniem Marudersów* z George'em Weasleyem jako wujkiem.

Wargi Draco zatrzymały się w połowie pocałunku, gdy jego brwi drgnęły w zrozumieniu.

— O kur… — zaczął, momentalnie wyskakując z łóżka i wybiegając z sypialni.

Hermiona roześmiała się na reakcję męża. Podciągnęła kołdrę pod samą szyję i wymruczała:

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dowie się, że nasza córka spotyka się z synem Blaise'a.

* * *

*autorka użyła tutaj celowo nazwy Marudersów, a nie Huncwotów, dlatego postanowiłam iść za tłumaczeniem autorki. I tak wydaje mi się, że zbyt ingerowałam w tekst próbując ominąć wszelkie powtórzenia, etc.


End file.
